thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tod, überall Tod
}}}} Zitat Is he dead?...Okay.« Gruppierungen Gefängnis-Bewohner Tiere 'Zombies' Orte der Handlungen Kurzbeschreibung Karen geht nach ihrer Verabredung Mit Tyreese in den Duschraum, um sich zu waschen, bevor sie ins Bett geht. Als sie etwas hört, schaut sie im Bereich der Duschen nach, kann wegen der Dunkelheit aber nichts erkennen. Schließlich geht sie in ihren Zellenblock. Patrick, der durch die Geräusche, die Karen verursacht hat, aktiv geworden ist, geht ebenfalls in den Zellenblock D. Als einer der Bewohner hustet, verliert Patrick das Interesse an Karen und geht in die Zelle, aus der er das Husten vermutet. Sofort tötet er den dort schlafenden Mann mit einem Biss in die Kehle. Nach einigen Stunden geht Patrick, angelockt, durch ein weiteres Husten in die nächste Zelle, als sein Opfer wieder erwacht und sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu einem eigenen Opfer macht. In der Zwischenzeit verrichten RIck und Carl ihren Dienst bei den Schweinen, als sie mehrere Schüsse aus dem Inneren des Gefängnis hören. Rick macht sich sofort auf den Weg, während Carl zum Tor läuft, um Michonne herein zu lassen. Michonne kann es nicht verhindern, dass zwei Zombies die Schleuse vor dem Tor betreten und es kommt zum Kampf, bei dem sich Michonne den Knöchel durch einen Sturz verletzt. Carl und Maggie können die Untoten schließlich töten. Im Zellenblock gab es einige Opfer zu beklagen. Bei einer näheren Inaugenscheinnahme einiger Toter wird festgestellt, dass sie an einer Art Grippe erkrankt und innerhalb weniger Stunden verstorben sind. Als Karen erste Symptome der Grippe aufweist, wird sie mit dem ebenfalls erkrankten David in den Zellenblock A gebracht. Dieser Bereich wird von dem Gefängnis-Rat zur Quarantäne-Zone ernannt. In der Zwischenzeit zentrieren sich immer mehr Zombies am Außenzaun und können ihn stark eindrücken. Bei der Abwehr der Untoten findet Sasha tote Ratten, denen der Kopf abgebissen wurde. Rick sieht nur eine Möglichkeit die Walker vom Zaun zu locken. Er schneidet seine Ferkel an und wirft sie den Untoten in unterschiedlichen Entfernungen zum Fraß vor. Sein Plan funktioniert. Währenddessen möchte Tyreese Karen in der Quarantäne besuchen, findet aber nur eine Blutspur vor, die in den Zellenhof führt. Dort angekommen schaut er auf zwei verkohlte Leichen. Es handelt sich um Karen und David. Vorspann Eine unbekannte Person schleicht sich nachts mit einer Taschenlampe an den Zaun um die Walker mit lebendigen Ratten zu füttern. Handlung der Folge Der verwandelte-Patrick folgt seinen Instinkten und trifft dabei fast auf Karen die gerade von einer abendlichen Verabredung mit Tyresse zurückkommt, sie hat glück, dass ein plötzliches Geräusch Patrick ablenkt.Ein weiterer Gefängnisinsasse hat dagegen weniger Glück und wird im Schlaf überrascht. Ein Biss in die Kehle löst eine fatale Kettenreaktion aus. Der nächste Morgen beginnt für Rick und Carl mit ihrer täglichen Rutine während Michione wieder mal auf eine ihrer Touren aufbrechen will, als Carl Rick gerade fragt ob er seine Waffe wiederkommen könnte ertönt aus den Gefängnis ein lauter Schuss. Während Rick sofort ins Gefängnis eilt, reitet Michione die den Schuss ebenfalls schnell zum Gefängnis zurück , weil Carl das Tor nicht rechtzeitig schließen folgen ihr einige Walker, als sie diese erledigen will, stolpert sie unglücklich, sodass es Carl und Maggie sie in höchster Not retten müssen. Im Inneren des Gefängnis bricht derweil das totale Chaos aus, nach einen kurzen aber nicht verlustfreien Kampf gelingt es der Gruppe jedoch die Oberhand, zu gewinnen.So wird u.a. der Vater von Lizzy und Mika schwer verwundet, als Carol ihm geistesgewärtig den verwundeten arm amputieren will, erkennt sie das auch in den Hals gebissen wurde, worauf hin er sie bittet, sich um seine Kinder zu kümmern.Als Lizzy und Mika sich anschließend von ihren Vater verabschieden und dieser stirbt will Lizzy seinen Vater selbst erlösen, was sie allerdings nicht packt so muss Carol diese undankbare Aufgabe übernehmen.Später redet Carol Lizzy ins Gewissen und macht ihr klar das sie auf ihren ersten Instinkt vertrauen müsse um zu überleben. Rick und Darly entdecken unterdessen den sich ebenfalls verwandelnden Charlie.Da er sich nachts zuvor in seiner Zelle eingeschlossen hat und keinerlei äußerlichen Verletzungen aufzeigt, kommen sie gemeinsam mit DR.S, Bob und Hershel die Leiche untersuchten, zu den Schluss das eine Seuche umhergeht.Dr.S meint das es eine Art Grippe sein könnte das von Schweinen und Vögeln übertragen werden könne.In einer Sitzung des Rates wird daraufhin beschlossen, dass man die Bewohner des betroffenen Zellblocks und die anderen zunächst voneinander trennen sollte und ebenso verdächtig Hustende in Zellblock A isoliert. Als Caren hustend am tagenden Rat herbeiläuft, muss auch sie isoliert, mit der Begründung den vermeintlich ebenfalls infizierten David zu holen, verabschiedet sie sich vom besorgten Tyresse und den anderen. Als Rick und Darly gerade die Toten beerdigen wollen, schlägt Maggie Alarm da immer mehr Walker vom Schuss angelockt gegen den jetzt immer stärker nachgeben Zaun drängen.Sacha entdeckt dabei die nächtlich verfütterten Ratten.Als die Lage immer aufsichtloser wird, übernimmt Rick Verantwortung, gemeinsam mit Darly lockt er die Walker vom Zaun weg, in dem er seine Schweine nach und nach opfert.Der Plan gelingt und die Lage beruhigt sich vorerst. Tyresse der Karen mit einen Blumenstraus überaschen will, entdeckt ein riesige Blutlache, der Blutspur folgend findet er im Ausenhof zwei verbrannte Leichen, eine trägt Karens Ring. Besonderheiten * Es gibt einen Verräter innerhalb der Gefängnis-Bewohner * Carol adoptiert Lizzie und Mika * Eine neue Krankheit wird erkannt * Rick gibt sein Leben als Farmer auf * Michonne distanziert sich von Judith und bricht in Tränen aus, als sie das Kind im Arm hält. * Carl erzählt Rick von Carols heimlichem Unterricht. Meint aber, das dieser Unterricht richtig ist. Rick macht keinerlei Anstallten Carol aufhalten zu wollen * Rick opfert seine Schweine, um die Walker fortzulocken und einen möglichen Gefahrenherd zu beseitigen. Danach verbrennt er den Schweinstall * Die vermeintlich Infizierten werden im Zellenblock A isoliert * Carl erhält seine Waffe wieder Trivia * Fehler in der Folge